


There is A Monster In Us All

by DemonLollipop



Series: Theodisian WIP [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Modern Boy in Thedas, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonLollipop/pseuds/DemonLollipop
Summary: Thomas and Max were a young couple, getting their lives together and ready to have a child. Until a thunderstorm ruins their lives by taking them from Earth to Thedas, a land with no Alphas, Betas or Omegas. Whats worse? None of them seem to realize what an angry Alpha defending her family will do.There is a reason her father called her Monster.





	There is A Monster In Us All

The storm had been going for hours and showed no signs of stopping. 

 

“Max? What's wrong babe?” Thomas came up behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder, nuzzling the mating mark on her neck. 

 

“Nothing. I was just hoping we could work in the greenhouse today, but that looks like it's a no-go until the storm passes.” The Alpha smiled at her mate and kissed his cheek. “How’s about you go grab some blankets and pillows? We can make a nest in the living room and watch that new movie you wanted to see.”

 

“Which one? The scary one or the comedy?” Thomas was already walking away, setting up a nest in the middle of the floor as Max walked to the kitchen to make them something hot to drink. 

 

“The scary one” Max shouted back as she turns their kettle on. Nothing better than hot cider on a cold rainy day. 

 

A bolt of lightning outside made the power flicker and she heard Thomas squeal in surprise. “You okay sweetie?”

 

“I'm fine!” She saw him walk past the kitchen with a pile of blankets in his arms, face half covered by the pile. “Just got a little startled” 

 

Max quickly finished their drinks and turned the kettle off, unplugging it as she went. Grabbing a bag of chocolate covered pretzels from the pantry, the Alpha followed her mate into the living room and found him nestled in a haphazard pile of blankets, pillows and-

 

“Did you take apart the couch?” She stood there, a confused smile on her face as Thomas looked up at her from where he was swaddled in her favorite skull-covered throw blanket. 

 

“Just the cushions” He scooted over and moved their little tv-tray closer for her to put the drinks on so they didn't spill. She shook her head at him as she settled in next to him, grabbing a couch cushion to sit on. Gently, she pressed the back of her hand to Thomas’ forehead, humming in concern.

 

“You really are close to your heat aren't you? You feel a little warm” Leaning up, she buried her nose in the juncture between his neck and shoulder. The familiar bananas and brown sugar scent was stronger and sweeter than normal, laced with maple. “Smell close too”

 

Thomas gave a light shudder at her scenting and whined. “A few days, maybe. This one is gonna be stronger, I can tell”

 

Max rumbled quietly. “The doctor did tell us that Omega’s can outgrow their suppressants. Do you think that might be it?”

 

Her mate snuggled further into her side as Max ran her fingers through his hair. “Probably. I've had the same prescription since I went into heat for the first time”

 

“Then after this is one is over, we’ll get you a new prescription, how’s that?” Max said, nipping his earlobe as the music from the movie started. “Doctor Tobias said there's a kind that has birth control in it, so you don't have to worry about taking them in the morning. Would you like that?”

 

Thoma hesitated and sat up, biting his lip. “Actually, I have something to ask you. I know your still getting our part of the farm set up, but I was wondering...”

 

“Thomas, are you asking what I think you are?” Max looked at him with wide eyes as Thomas blushed. 

 

“I want a baby Maxie” Thomas finally murmured. “I want us to have a family. We’ve been mated for long enough, and your parents already gave you the deed to the farm. I think we might be ready” He turned to her slowly, afraid of her reaction, only to see a huge smile and her eyes filling with tears.

 

“Thomas, yes. A million times yes” Her smile didn't fade as she kissed her mate and the two devolved into laughter as they fell into the nest, Max climbing onto her mate and scenting him, purring the entire time.  Thomas sighed with pleasure when, gently, Maxine began to nip at his neck, pressing kisses to the scent gland under his chin.

 

“Max, please” He whispered and felt Max smile against his neck. 

 

“Please what sweetheart?” She licked up the column of his throat and he felt her hands slide under his shirt, her thumbs rubbing circles on his stomach. “Tell me what you want”

 

Thomas’ reply was drowned out as thunder crashed and with a flicker, the power went out. Suddenly, Max was pulled closer to Thomas as he whimpered, frightened by the thunder. 

 

“Shit, the generator didn't kick in” Max swore, sitting up and pulling her mate with her. “Thomas, sweetie, I need to check the generator okay? I need you to let go”

 

Thomas grunted and loosened his death grip on his Alpha. “Only if I go with you. You are not leaving the future dam of your child alone in a thunderstorm” Max chuckled as she nodded, pulling him up. 

 

The couple got dressed quickly in the dark, with each of them pulling on their mucking boots (they were waterproof, and who knows what the storm messed up) and a raincoat. After grabbing the flashlight from the hook next to the door, they wandered out to the back of the house.

 

Only to find that their generator was  _ glowing _ . 

 

It wasn't a subtle glow, like a candle, but more of a radioactive bonfire, with smoke the color of absinthe rising steadily out of it. 

 

“What the  _ actual _ fuck” Max gaped, shining her flashlight at the smoking box. 

 

“I don't think that’s normal”

  
“No shit sweetie. Alright,  _ that’s _ not getting fixed tonight. Get back inside and get your things, we’re staying at my parent’s place” Max grasped Thomas’s arm and was about to pull him away when the generator exploded, shards scattering as a crystal, huge and vibrant rose from the wreckage, spinning like a dangling prism.

The Alpha and Omega watched as it rose higher and higher, glowing brighter with every inch it rose until, in a flash of green and white light, they were gone.


End file.
